European Patent No. EP 1 330 117 A2 describes an image recording method, in which an image detector including a solid body, which is subdivided into multiple different pixels, is used for image recording.
German Patent Application No. DE 603 02 896 T2 describes a method for manufacturing an electro-optical cell, in particular a liquid crystal cell or an electrochemical photovoltaic cell.
PCT Application No. WO 2014/198625 A1 describes an optical detector, which includes an optical sensor and at least one photosensitive layer including at least one first and at least one second electrode between which the photosensitive layer is applied.